Choices & Decisions
by MintyFlake
Summary: JuubeiXKazukiXToshiki and BanXShido An ancient dark spell and turns someone s into a woman! Good things though is they will turn back to normal self. However, the unexpected happens and they have to make the choice of their lifetime! Chap7. Pls R&R! Tks!
1. Chapter 1

**Choices & Decisions**

Disclaimer: Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 1:**_

"Midou, tell me frankly, did you forgotten which way to go?"

"Yarnball, do you think I'm like you? Of course I know where we are heading. For the love of god, stop complaining and whining like a girl."

"I did not!"

"You did. Stop denying it. If Ginji did not caught that stupid cold Natsumi and we desperately need the cash pay our bills, I will not have come on this mission with you."

"Hey, I am the one suppose to be complaining. I was told by Ms Hevn that you will not participle this mission. That's what I took it."

"None of my business if Hevn had lied to you. I am not the one whining right now. Can you shut for a minute? We are in an ancient castle for god sake and your voice echo ten times your normal volume."

Kazuki glared at Ban before keeping quiet and followed behind.

Both Ban and Kazuki were assigned a retriever mission together by Hevn to retrieve a necklace belonged to their client's great great great great grandmother who once lived in the castle when she was working as a chambermaid during that time.

According to the client, the castle was a mystery to the people living in that era and there were rumors that a curse was casted by the original owner to prevent anyone to disturb the castle after his death. Even now, as the castle stood high on the hill, it looked scary and eerie to anyone who seen it.

The necklace was said to be left in the drawer in the maids' bedroom at the basement of the castle when all the people in the castle fled for their life when the owner went crazy out of the blue one evening. As the necklace is very important to the family, the client paid a huge amount for the retrievers when they completed their job.

"Midou, I think I heard something."

"I heard nothing. Oh wait, here's the room. Yarnball, hurry up."

Thinking that he might have misheard, Kazuki followed Ban into the room. It took them awhile to make their way through the layers of dust piled up together over the long period before Kazuki reached the necklace.

"It's not that hard except a lot of dirt involved."

"Ya, let's get out of here now. I have a strange feeling about here."

"Haha... Don't tell me you are scare. Oh my, other than the fact you are girly, you are really super girly."

"Shut up. And stop saying I'm girly. I wish that one day someone start saying something you really hate about yourself."

"Haha... I love myself, every single part of it. Plus, whoever talked about me is simply jealous of me. Anyway, let's get out of here since you are so scared. I'm not interested to answer to your 2 protectors if any harm was to come to you.

Moving quickly, Kazuki and Ban got out of the basement and was heading to the exit when the castle started to shake. At first they both thought it was a small earthquake, however, the castle was shaking so vigorously that both fell down and had to grab hold of something before they could stood up.

"Damm it… what happened?"

"I'm not sure. But we better get out of here quick. I think there's something really not right about here."

Before either one of them could made it out of the door, a flash came straight at them and knocked them unconscious.

* * *

"… Yarnball… wake up... Yarnball…"

Kazuki felt someone was shaking him lightly. He tried to open his eyes and found himself lying on top of Ban. Immediately, Kazuki got off him.

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I? Anyway, do you remember what had happen other than the flash we saw?"

"No. I don't even remember when we got out of the castle."

'Me either. Let's get back home. Is the necklace still in your pocket?"

"Yes. Let's go."

* * *

"Ban-chan… you are finally home. What took you so long?"

"Ginji, I'm exhausted. Let me rest and I will tell you what happened later."

Ban stripped himself while climbing into his bed and settled down comfortably.

"Okay. Have a good rest. I will be in my bedroom if you need me."

* * *

"Kazuki, are you exhausted?"

"Yes, I think the job tire me out. I need to lie down for awhile. Will it be alright for you two?"

"No issue. You have a good rest. And in case you feel hungry, let us know."

"Thanks, Juubei, Toshiki. Night."

_

* * *

_

The next morning… …

"Kazuki, time to rise and shine, you have been sleeping from last evening till now."

Juubei smiled to himself seeing Kazuki had 'buried' himself underneath the blanket again. He carefully tugged the blanket away from Kazuki however he was shocked to find what hidden beneath the blanket.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"JUUBEI! Can't you see I'm sleeping??"

"Juubei, Kazuki, what happened?"

When Toshiki rushed in the room to see what had happened. He was shocked as well.

"Kazuki, how did you change into a woman overnight?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Ban-chan… wakie wakie….

"Ginji.. go away…"

"Ban-chan, are you sick? Your voice sound squeaky."

"I'm alright. get out. I still want to sleep."

"But Ban-chan…"

Ban felt so irritated that he threw his blanket away and screamed at Ginji.

"BAN-CHAN! What happened?"

"WHAT? OH MY GOD!!"

To be continued… …


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices & Decisions**

Disclaimer: Right! I own it... Nah… not mine…

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Now, let's all of us calm down and try to figure this out."

Kazuki had wrapped the blanket tightly around his (her?) body as he was embarrassed about this extra growth and the way Juubei and Toshiki blushed when looking at him could not make things worst.

"Kazuki, do you recall anything special that happened?"

"Not really… except… when Midou and I were on a mission yesterday something strange did happen. We were in the castle and were about to get out when the grounds shook before a really bright flash knocked us out. When I regain conscious, I was already at the bottom of the hill."

"That's all? Nothing else?"

"No… that's all I can remember. I don't understand either. And can you 2 stop blushing when looking at me. I can't help having this body. Or… or… you find me a disgrace and despise me for who I am now… I cannot... hic… it... you know… hic… "

Kazuki could not control himself and started crying. He was unsure why he wanted to cry and felt so miserable out of a sudden. Seeing Kazuki's tears, Juubei and Toshiki hurried to his side each and hugged him tightly in their arms.

"Kazuki, I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you cry. Please don't cry. I know I failed as a protector. If you want I will go away till you want to see me again."

"Kazuki, I will also go away if you feel uncomfortable with me around."

"Stop it both of you. When did I ever say I don't want to see either of you? All I want is to become... 'Me' again. And I cannot help not to cry. I don't even understand why I am feeling so emotional."

The trio hugged till Kazuki had finally stopped crying and calmed down. They sat on Kazuki's bed, each thinking of a solution and trying to adapt to the new changes. After awhile, Kazuki, unable to bear the silence, spoke up.

"I think… why don't we go shopping to get some more suitable clothes for me first? Then, we shall go over to Ginji's place to see anything happen to Midou."

"I was thinking, we may as well ask Ms Hevn to contact the client to see whether he knows something about what happened to you."

"That's what I was thinking too. Let's go now and Kazuki, shouldn't you drop that blanket?"

* * *

"Ban-chan… "

"Ginji, OUT!"

"But Ban-Chan…"

Ban glared at Ginji while gathering the bed sheets before wrapping them round his new body and tied a firm knot to secure them.

"Ginji, are you going to get out or keep staring at me?"

"Ban-chan, what happened to you?"

"How the hell will I know?? Get out now before I grip your neck."

"But Ban-chan…"

Feeling frustrated and irritated, Ban made a dash in front of Ginji and grabbed his neck tightly. However, Ginji could not feel any pain and was amused that Ban gripped so lightly when he was so angry at that moment. Ban was feeling strange as Ginji did not struggle or cried out in pain like before when he made him really angry.

"Are you numb or what?"

"No, Ban-chan, did you grip tightly as you used to as I don't feel any pain or any difficulties to breath."

Ban tried all his best to gather all his energy on the hand that was gripping Ginji yet Ginji still shook his head to indicate there was no pain.

Shocked, Ban let go of his hand and sat down on the bed. Sensing something was not right; Ginji sat beside Ban and put his hand around him.

"Ban-chan, what happened?"

"I don't know? I tried to grip as tightly as I could but you seem not to feel anything."

"Well, I did feel something, but it's not really painful. Ban-chan, don't be upset. It may be temporary. We just have to figure what had happened to you overnight."

"Right… other than me becoming now… "

"Ban-chan, I think we have to call Natsumi to get you some clothes to wear. You will be catching a cold with only the bed sheets and you can't go out like that."

"Has it occur to you I may not want to be out for like ever unless I change back?"

"Ban-chan, you going to sit right here and don't move till I'm back. Promise?"

"Whatever… where are you going?"

"To get you something to wear and later, we shall figure what had happened to you and how to solve it."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Ginji hurried to the door. When he opened, he was shocked to find Juubei and Toshiki standing at the door together with a female Kazuki.

"Ginji, aren't you going to let us come in?"

"Kazu-chan?"

"Yes… it's me. Let us in and I will explain to you what had happened. Where's Midou? I have something to ask him."

Ginji led the guests in and noticed Ban had shut his bedroom door. He figured that Ban might be embarrassed to let them see him now.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

"It's okay. Ginji, tell me truthfully, had anything strange happened? To Midou especially."

Ginji glanced at Ban's bedroom door and decided to play by the ear first.

"What do you mean by strange? And Kazu-chan, why are you… … I mean are you really Kazu-chan?"

"Yes, Ginji, it's me. I don't know what happened but I became as what you seen now overnight. Juubei and Toshiki both think that it must be due to the mission I went with Midou yesterday. That's why I'm here to check whether any changes happened to him."

"Ermm… … so after that what are you going to do?"

"We have contacted Ms Hevn and asked her to meet the client out as the matter is urgent. Meanwhile, we could pass him the necklace as well. And if it's so important as what the client said, we could maybe hold it for ransom till he explains to us and try to make things right."

"Okay… but Ban-chan… ban-chan… is not feeling too good. He's still resting. I shall talk to him first."

Kazuki had a strong suspicion that Ginji was hiding something from them and the way he kept glancing at the direction of Ban's bedroom is not right. Thus, he silently signaled Juubei and Toshiki to try to distract Ginji to give him enough time to break into that room. After getting a confirmed reply from both his protectors, Kazuki excused himself to use the bathroom before tip toeing back in front of the room. Making sure that Ginji was not looking; Kazuki picked on the locked and after awhile the door swing opened and angry shouts were heard by all.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Ban-chan, Kazu-chan, what happened?"

Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki was shocked to find a beauty sitting on the bed except the said person looked strangely like Midou minus the really good figure, the long silky hair and the nice feminine voice.

"What the hell are all of you doing here and why am I seeing a female Yarnball?"

"I should be asking this. And don't you dare pot calling the kettle. You became a female as well, Midou."

"So what, at least I don't dress as one unlike someone."

"In other words, you are technically not dress to be exact."

"I like to show off my figure can't I? You have a problem with that Yarnball?'

"Guys, stop fighting. Ban-chan, Kazu-chan wants to help you as much as he wants to help himself. Please don't shout anymore. And also, can you try to grab some appropriate clothes and get dressed? We are going to Honky Café to meet that client to see whether he knows anything about what happened to both of you."

Giggling, Kazuki threw some of his new clothes to Ban before grabbing Juubei and Toshiki each by their arms and marched out of the room. Ginji followed suit after getting a real angry glare from Ban and helped him shut the door in order to give him some privacy to change.

When Ban pulled out the clothes from the bag Kazuki threw to him, he was amused yet irritated to find a nice strapless summer dress and high heel slippers to match. He also found a nice set of lingerie. Blushing, he putted everything on and double checked himself before stepping out of the room.

After stepping out of the room, he glanced at everyone and figured he must have looked really good as everyone was blushing. Grinning, Ban walked out of the apartment and urged everyone to hurry.

* * *

"Ginji, there you are, where's Ban?"

"Well… he's not feeling well. I asked him to rest at home."

"Did you pass the cold germs to him?"

"Ermm… no… "

* * *

After discussing and debating near the café, the group decided to spill up. Ginji was to go into the café alone and Ban was to enter into the café as a normal passerby looking for a drink and rest while Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki will go in as usual. Only problem was how to explain what had happened to Kazuki. Ban stated out they should just tell everyone the truth since the client was there and he could (or better) gave an explanation and solution to solve their problem. Although Kazuki pointed out Ban should be there as himself, Ban rejected to appear as himself and pointed out again that it was no much shocked to see a female Kazuki and would caused heart attack to all faint hearts to see a female Ban.

Regardless how much he doesn't want. Kazuki had to agree Ban was right and reluctantly went into the café with Juubei and Toshiki after Ginji went in for sometime.

* * *

As predicted, when Kazuki appeared as he was, the others in the café were shocked. He explained carefully to everyone and was quite upset he had to retell his story again when Shido and Emishi entered the café.

It took awhile for everyone to accept the new changes in Kazuki. They were all waiting for the client to see what kind of explanation he could give when on the cue; Ban strolled into the room as normally as he could behave.

Ban was quite surprised to see Shido and Emishi in the café as well. He could already imagine what both would say when they realize he was a she. Carefully, he found a seat as far away from them as possible and placed an order from Natsumi who thankfully, did not recognize him.

* * *

"Shido, see that babe over there? Don't you find her hot?"

"And you better don't go and embarrass yourself in front of a nice lady. She is just here to have a drink I presume. I think you better keep your ass here and don't disturb her."

"But she may be the right one for me."

"Right… as if a few minutes ago when you dragged me into the café, you did not mention Ms Natsumi is the love of your life."

"That's different. That lady may be the love for the eternal. I never have seen anyone like her before."

"Well… as far as I can tell you, stay away from her. My instinct tells me she is not someone you want to mess around. Oh, here's come Kazuki's client. Let's hear what kind of explanation he can give him."

* * *

When the client took his seat and heard from Kazuki what had happened, he was not surprised at all and rather took it quite calmly.

"I see… I heard that's what happened to those who went to the castle. I should say you are quite lucky as some of them were cursed with really bad cursed and never could recover from the terror."

"Are you going to say I'm not going to change back?"

"Haha… don't worry… you will change back. But meanwhile… you will go through the same experience as a normal female. Meaning… you will find out when it happened. However, I heard from my mother that if you ever did the most sacred thing any female did, you will never change back. But I don't know what she means actually."

"So… how long does it takes for me to change back?"

"At least half a year or even longer… …"

At that moment, a gust of wind flew across the room and the next thing everyone saw was the lady grabbing hold of the client and screaming at the top of her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR HALF A YEAR!!"

"Ban?"

"Midou?"

"… Snake-Bastard?"

"Ermm… Ban-chan…"

Ban turned around and realized what he had done. He let go of the client and looked at everyone's stunned face before murmuring…

"Shit… … "

**_To be continued… …_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Choices & Decisions**

Disclaimer: I wish... Nah… not mine

_**Chapter 3:**_

"So… Ban changed into a female overnight as well. But he decided to hide till he changes back?"

"… Yes Hevn… "

"How did you find such nice clothing for him in your rat hole?"

"Kazuki brought some and pass it to Ban-chan for him to get out of the house."

While talking, everyone glanced at Ban who was moping in a corner who occasionally threw dirty looks at them. He knew everyone is talking about him after the client left. He was not in the right mood to ask him to shut their mood and he was feeling very upset out of the blue.

"Tsk… Tsk… what brings everyone here?"

"Akabane?"

"My beloved Ginji-san, what brings you here without telling me? I've been searching for you the whole morning."

"Ermm… I came here to meet Hevn regards to a job. Right Hevn?"

"Huh?"

Ginji nudged Hevn secretly but his action was seen by Akabane.

"Ginji Dear… you are not hiding something from me, are you? You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

"Ermm… …"

Ginji tried to turn around for help however all the others had decided to act blur as they all saw the dangerous aura around Dr Jackal and agreed that they all treasured their life dearly.

"Looks like no one helping you… yes my dear?"

"You see… Ban-chan and Kazu-chan…"

"Wait... speaking of that… Mr Kazuki or should I change my address to Ms Kazuki… you look stunning."

"Thank you Dr Jackal. I'm not the most stunning here if you noticed."

Ginji sent a look of gratitude towards Kazuki who grinned back.

"Oh… I see… may ii know who is that beauty sitting over there?"

"… A-K-A-B-A-N-E … if you going to use that word beauty on me again, I will tear your throat."

"Ah… aren't you Midou? My, my… what happened to you? Such a beauty but the words out of your mouth are not exactly nice for a beauty like you."

"Akabane, are you testing my limits?"

"Yes…"

Ban looked as if he wanted to throw himself on Akabane and tore his throat as what he said. However Ginji immediately stood between them as he recalled the morning events.

"Guys… don't fight. Dr Jackal, don't bully Ban-chan. He's upset enough. Ban-chan, are you tired? Do you want to go home now or should we go and get something for you to wear for the next few months."

"Ginji Dear… did you mentioned shopping? Let's go now... I may as well get you something to wear other than your usual outfit."

"But… I like …"

Ginji kept quiet the minute he saw the dangerous smile Akabane gave him. Without saying another thing, Akabane dragged Ginji and a struggling Ban out of the café.

* * *

"That was quite a show."

"Emishi, shouldn't you be going back to the limited fortress?"

"Shido… not so early… I still want to look at Kazuki."

"GO BACK NOW!"

"Ouch… Juubei, don't be so protective. Kazuki is not only yours."

"Emishi, you are right… Kazuki does not belong to Juubei only. He belongs to me as well. But he DOES NOT belong to you. So why don't you hurry back to limited fortress before Juubei decides to poke his needles on places you will not want?"

"Hey! Can't both of take joke? Kazuki, your men are so B-O-R-I-N-G!!"

Kazuki giggled to himself before dragging his two protectors out of the café.

"Now, can you go back?"

"Natsumi! Do you need my help?"

Shido looked at Emishi speechlessly and shook his head.

"Looks like I can finally be alone for awhile."

* * *

"Master… what are you thinking?"

Shido looked down at his dog and shook his head.

"Master, something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I am only thinking about that Snake-Bastard."

"Oh… but I thought you figured out your feelings for him sometime back already?"

"Yes… I know I desire him but not as much as now."

"Do you want to share with me what had happened?"

"He turns into a woman overnight."

"I'm sorry. I do not understand you."

"That Snake-Bastard becomes a woman now."

"I see. Won't that be great for you? I thought you did not confess to him is because you are afraid he does not feel the same and he is a male?"

"That's the problem. When I see him today, I was turned on. I mean really turned on. I don't know whether it's because he becomes a female or because I thought of him too much lately."

"It may be the latter. You had not seen him for sometimes and when you see him, you will be mentally and physically attracted to him."

"Is that so? Never mind about me. I need to think now."

"Sure. Master, if you need to talk again, you can approach me if you want to."

"Thanks."

The dog strolled off leaving Shido to think for himself.

* * *

"Ban-chan… "

"Don't talk to be… I'm too tired."

"But Ban-chan… you cannot sit so inappropriate in the living room. The pervert next door may peek at you."

"That's how I always sit."

"But that's before you changed into a female."

Ban glared at Ginji and readjusted his sitting position.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. I shall go and pack the things Dr Jackal brought now. As for later, I'm going out with him. Will you be alright staying at home yourself?"

"What's the big deal? I can still fight even without my snake bite. Ginji, sit down, I have something to ask you."

Seeing that Ban looked quite serious, Ginji immediately took his seat beside him.

"Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"I mean are you happy with Akabane. I never have the chance to ask you this but aren't you afraid of him at first?"

"Ban-chan. I'm happy as long as everyone is happy. Although Dr Jackal can be very scary sometimes, he is often very nice to me."

"Really? He did not bully you or force you to do anything you do not want?"

"Nope, he is quite kind to be. Ban-chan, are you worried for me?"

"No, I'm worried of a useless electrical eel."

Grinning, Ginji gave Ban a big hug which Ban blushed deeply.

"Ban-chan, you will meet someone wonderful and loves you a lot in the near future. Before that, I will protect you, especially now."

"Hey, I can still take care of myself. Don't you worry… I need to use the bathroom. Talk to you later."

"Sure."

As Ban felt quite uncomfortable wet in between his legs, he decided to go to the washroom to check it up. He was praying nothing bad happened however he was getting his own nightmare moments after he entered into the washroom.

Ginji was packing the things when he heard Ban cursed loudly from the bathroom and rushed to see what had happened.

"Ban-chan, what's wrong?"

"Ginji, go over to the convenience store and get me the thing woman use for monthly."

"And what's that?"

"Get your Akabane to go with you and make it quick."

Sensing Ban's panicked voice; Ginji called Akabane and explained briefly what had happened. Akabane chuckled at what he was told but he managed to ask Ginji to wait for him to bring him to get what Ban wanted.

"Ban-chan, I will go over and get the thing you want now."

"Okay. And make sure you buy a lot back!"

* * *

"Ermm… Juubei, I need you to get something for me."

"What is it? Kazuki, why are you hiding in the bathroom?"

"Juubei, I think I'm having period."

"…… I will be right back."

_**To be continued… …**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices & Decisions**

Disclaimer: As you know… … Nah… not mine

_**Chapter 4:**_

It took a couple of days for Kazuki to get use to the 'unusual' happening with his body. The first 3 days he experienced PMS was hell for him. He had to endure the pain and constantly bewares of his position to prevent himself from getting stained.

Juubei and Toshiki had been great throughout the days. When he could not sleep at night thanks to the pain, either Juubei or Toshiki would massage him till he was comfortable to fall into a deep sleep. They also put up with his temperamental behaviors without protests. Kazuki was glad he had 2 of them with him.

"Kazuki, are you feeling great today to go out?"

"I think so… Are you 2 planning something?"

"Juubei said that it will be good for you to get out of the house to breath in the fresh air instead of coping up in the house."

"… Okay… let's grab some nice lunch and visit Ginji? I haven't seen him for awhile and I'm pretty curious how well Midou is handling the changes."

Toshiki simply nodded and gave him a smile when he saw Kazuki giggling about his thoughts on how Midou is handling himself. He left Kazuki to get ready informed Juubei.

"He's feeling better?"

"Ya… Kazu wants to visit Ginji and Midou. But we are going for a good lunch first."

"I will go and get the car, see you guys later."

* * *

"Ban-chan, you have already locked yourself in your room for the past 3 days. Can you please come out to eat at least?"

"… … "

"Ban-chan… Don't force me to knock down the door. I will if you still failed to answer me."

"… …"

"Ginji darling… do you think Midou has finally fainted inside?"

Ginji looked at Akabane in shocked and hurried to the Ban's door.

"Ban-chan, are you alright inside? If you are not going to answer me, I will knock down the door now!"

"… Don't you dare; I will kill you."

"Ah… Ban-chan… you are alright inside? Come out now to eat something. Akabane has brought a lot of food for us."

"Eat at your pleasure. And leave me to myself."

"Ban-chan, why is your voice so strange? Are you down with a cold?"

"… No, go keep yourself busy and leave me ALONE!"

Akabane pushed Ginji gently aside before he could speak another word. Ginji looked at him curiously when Akabane took out one of his scalpels to pick the lock. Ginji grinned at Akabane who smiled back at him. It took no time for them to unlock the door and both found Ban glaring at them from the bed with a book in his hand.

When Ginji got closer, he immediately something was not right. There were tissues a round the bed, Ban's nose were red and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Ban-chan, what happened?"

"… didn't I say leave me alone?"

"Ah… Midou… you are reading Shakespeare. No wonder you are being so emotional."

"…No... I'm... not… hic…"

Without warning, Ban started to cry which panicked Ginji. He sat down and held his partner gently to calm him down.

"Ban-chan, what happened?"

"I don't know! Once minute I want to smile, the other I want to cry than I have the desire to start reading Shakespeare and I started to cry without control since the first chapter. And after Akabane decided to tease me… I just cry like this. Am I made of water or what?"

"No… you have coped yourself up too many days without going out or eating anything. It's unhealthy. Plus, according to Akabane, you are having PMS which makes you very emotional. It's not your fault. Ban-chan, go and wash yourself up and we shall go for a walk in the park. It will do you some good."

"But…"

"No buts. Or you want me to wash for you?"

"You are a pervert. Akabane get Ginji and yourself out of here in order for me to have some privacy to get ready."

"Tsk… Tsk… looks like someone is finally happy now. Ginji dear, let's get out here and make ourselves useful for each other while waiting."

* * *

"_Master… Aren't you going to go up?"_

"I don't think so. It will be so… strange."

"… _but didn't you want to see him?"_

"Yes… but not like that."

"_What's the problem with 'this'?"_

"That Snake Bastard will notice that something was not right."

"_You can say you are visiting Ginji-san."_

"Right… and I never did it till now?"

"_But if you don't go, you will not know whether you really like him as him or 'her'."_

Before Shido could answer to his dog, someone called out his name. It took him awhile to realize the owner of the voice was Kazuki. Kazuki was waving to him while approaching with Juubei and Toshiki on each side.

"Hi Shido… what's bring you to the park here?"

"… For a walk…"

"Are you going to go up to Ginji's place?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh… I thought we could go together…"

"I don't think there's a need. The birds just told me they are here in the park."

At that moment, a very lively Ginji jumped between Kazuki and Shido.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I came here to pay you a visit while Shido here is here to stare at the lake."

Shido stared at Kazuki who giggled to himself and winked at Shido.

"I'm so glad all of you are here. Akabane and I had to drag Ban-chan out of his bed and make him come with us for a walk. He had been locking himself up in his room for the past few days after he realized he got… PMS… Ouch! Ban-chan!"

Ban glared angrily at Ginji after he gave him a hard punch on his head. He looked around to see who dared to laugh at him after Ginji mentioned of his 'problem'. He was quite surprised that no one sniggered. Even Shido was just looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"What are you staring at, Monkey trainer?"

"None of your business where I'm looking, Snake bastard."

"Right… as if you are staring at me is none of my business."

"Guys… don't fight."

"Ginji dear, leave them to themselves. Poor darling, you got such a big bump on your head. Mr… Ms Kazuki, let's get a bench and sat down so you can chat with my Ginji. We can leave the other 2 to take care on their own. Let's enjoy this wonderful sight."

Kazuki turned to Juubei and Toshiki for permission and both just smiled at him. Happily, Kazuki took both their arms and followed Akabane who were carrying a chibi Ginji.

* * *

"Can we take a break? I'm tired."

"Your energy runs out fast, Monkey trainer."

"No, I'm too tired to argue mindlessly with you."

"What do you mean by mindlessly? It's you who have been arguing with me since the first day we seen each other. I am always 'nice' to you."

"Right… nice as in what sense?"

"… you are right… I'm tired too. Let's take a break first. Wait a minute… where's the others?"

"Somewhere in the park enjoying the nature. Do you have a problem sitting beside me?"

Ban had been standing beside Shido after he sat down underneath a tree. Although Ban mentioned he needed a break as well, however he remained standing instead of finding a spot to rest.

Before Ban could reply to Shido, a cyclist knocked him accidentally causing him to lose his balance. Ban had prepared to hit the ground yet he found himself landed in the warm of the breast master. Both were stunned in their position and blushing madly.

Without registering what had happened, Ban found himself lost in the breast master embrace and the latter was kissing him passionately. They only realized their actions when they heard a very loud 'ops' near them. Immediately, both separated from each other still blushing madly and panting from their kiss.

* * *

Ginji was too shocked to say anything after witnessing the heated moment Ban and Shido shared. None of them expected to see that too. They all assumed the other 2 had quitted arguing and sat down to glare (more likely Ban) at each other or still bickering on every other little things. But to see them in each other arms and kissing so passionately was beyond their imagination.

Akabane had to shake Ginji a little for him to recover from his shock and Juubei and Toshiki had to lead Kazuki away to prevent Shido or Ban from killing him as he was laughing hysterically.

Silently, they all decided it was the best for all to leave and go back home.

* * *

"Kazu… you have been laughing non-stop from the park till now."

"..But… it's so … unbelievable. Haha… "

"Kazuki, if you still going to continue to laugh. I will poke my needle to stop your laughter.'

"… Hey… it's not fair… Haha…"

Juubei and Toshiki looked at each other and grinned. Kazuki could swear he saw a smirk on both their faces. Sensing something was going to happen, Kazuki tried to run away but he was caught by Toshiki who dragged and pinned him to the bed and Juubei advanced on him and started to tickle him.

"Okay… I surrender. Haha… stop it… "

In order to stop Juubei found tickling him any further, Kazuki pulled him down for a kiss which made Juubei stopped his previous action.

"That's very sneaky of you."

"Nope. I am just doing what I want to do for awhile. You two had not given me any kiss since the day I turned into a female. To be exact, both of you are quite distant from me since that day."

Hearing that, Toshiki leaned down to kiss Kazuki while Juubei planted kisses down his neck. After awhile, Kazuki was moaning and he felt something aching and wanting but his protectors had stopped their actions.

"Where did both of you stop?"

"Cause you are not ready and it's not the ideal time to do 'IT' as you are experiencing period. Toshiki and I were afraid that you will be uncomfortable with the new body so we try not to force you into anything. I am really sorry if you feel unhappy."

"Plus… your strength and energy is slightly different from before. So we both feel that it's better not to push it."

"… Hmm… it's my body and I know it best. And who said period must be a long standard 7dys thing? Now stop talking and do what I am thinking what you both want to do."

Without another word, Kazuki pulled his 2 protectors down on him and continued what they had done minutes ago.

* * *

"_Master… have you confirmed your feelings?"_

"I guess so… I think I need to think for awhile."

"_I shall leave you to it."_

"Thank you."

After his dog had left him alone, Shido thought back what had happened between him and Ban in the park. Subconsciously, he touched his lips. He still can feel body's heat, soft lips and the passion from the other man or woman in current case.

'_Snake Bastard… '_

* * *

"Ban-chan, what happened just now?"

"I was possessed. I'm tired and don't feel like talking. You can do whatever you want with your lover."

"But Ban-chan…"

"Ginji dear… let's go for dinner. We shall get something back for Midou later."

"Okay… if you said so."

Ban closed his door and lay down on the bed recalling what had happened earlier on. He could not understand why Shido had kissed him and why he was not annoyed or disgusted. Instead, he was hopping for more. Touching his lips, he could still feel Shido's soft lips and callus hands holding his body.

'_Monkey trainer… … '_

_**To be continued…. …. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Choices & Decisions**

Disclaimer: I finally OWN it… … Nah… not mine

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Hevn… what did you said again?"

"Ban… how many times you need me to repeat?"

"I just want to get the points straight."

"Fine. The client wants to retrieve the thumb drive stolen from the company by his rival company. As it is not easy to get the item easily, we have to use different route this time. The person we will be dealing with only has one fatal issue and that's beautiful woman. Thankfully, you are a woman now, so you are going undercover at the night club that boss always goes and Ginji will pose as a waiter there."

"And the reason you want us to take this job is because I'm a woman now?"

"No, because you have not taken any jobs for awhile. If you are not interested, I can ask others if they want to take the job. By the way, the sum for this job is 500 million yen exclude my commission."

Ginji looked at Ban with his puppy's eyes hoping Ban will take the job. The money could pay off Paul's debt and settled at least 6 months of rental fee for their apartment. Seeing Ginji's look, Ban did some calculation in his head and gave Ginji's a thumb up.

"Okay, we take the job. But I want the client to pay for all damages happened during the job process which will also include the petrol fees for my bug. And he has to pay for the things we used and buy for this mission."

"Deal. So you are taking the job?"

"Yes."

"Good. Anyway, you will have another retriever for this mission. Don't worry, his payment is separate from yours and he already accepted the job."

"And may I know who this mystery retriever is?"

"You shall see him when you see him. Go back and get ready for the mission."

* * *

"Ban chan, who do you think will be working with us?"

"Most likely that Yarnball."

"Kazu-chan? But why Hevn wants him to be in this mission?"

"Coz that Yarnball is also a female now. Don't bug me, I'm driving."

Ginji decided to keep his quiet as Ban was looking murderous for god knows what reason.

* * *

After discussing and careful planning, Ginji managed to convince the owner of the nightclub to hire him as the waiter and not surprising, he also found Toshiki and Juubei as waiters in the nightclub.

"Ah… Juubei-san, Toshiki-san, you are here as well."

"Ermm… Ginji, try to be more discreet. We are not here to play."

"Oh… Ban-chan is so clever. When Hevn mentioned there's another retriever, Ban-chan immediately guessed it will be Kazu-chan, seeing you both, it means Kazu-chan is here."

"Ginji, Kazuki is working as a navigator in this mission. His job is to figure out where the retriever item is only. As for Toshiki and me, we are here to protect him."

"Ah… so you are not the fellow retriever we are working with. I wonder who he is… … "

Toshiki gave Juubei a look which clearly spelled 'it's kind of obvious', Juubei just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

"Yarnball!"

"Yes, Midou?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ms Hevn needs my help to be the navigator for this mission."

"So are you going undercover as well?"

"No. I am only here to be the receptionist. So what's yours?'

"One of the girls"

"I have checked. The item is in his hotel suite. If possible, we will try to get into the suite after one of us drug him."

"Nope, I have a better idea. I will seduce him and get him to bring me to his suite. It will be easier to enter his suite than smuggling in."

"But… but…"

"What kind of problem do you have with my plan, Yarnball?"

"I don't have an issue… just some other person may have a major issue."

"Don't worry, Ginji will not object to my plan. Time for me to get ready."

Ban bided Kazuki's farewell and went into the changing room to get himself ready for the mission. Kazuki stood outside the room speechlessly and thought to himself.

'_The person I'm saying is not Ginji… … '_

* * *

"Ginji-san, please send the wine to table 5."

"Sure."

Ginji happily took the glass of wine and walked over to table 5. Although they were on a mission, he quite enjoyed himself being a waiter. He had been trying to spot Ban for awhile but there was still no sight of him. He had tried to ask his manager Ban's whereabouts and was told he was reserved for some big client.

When Ginji approached table 5, he nearly dropped his tray as the guest at that table was none and other, Dr Jackal.

"My… my… Ginji dear, there's no need for you to be so excited to see me."

Ginji placed the glass of wine on the table and gave Akabane a look.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you. Isn't that obvious?"

"No, I thought you have a transporter job today?'

"I finished the job. Come, sit down and accompany me."

"If you noticed, my job is waiter, not the hostess. If you want someone to accompany you, get one of the girls."

"I will if they are as hot as you."

"Pervert. I need to get back to my job now. I'm on a mission and don't you date sabotage our mission."

"Don't worry; I will be as good as gold."

Ginji looked uncertainly at Akabane before getting back to do his work as his manager is glaring at him.

"Look where you are going…"

"Ah… I'm so sor… SHIDO!?"

"Ginji, there's no need to shout. Yes, it's me."

"Why are you here? And why are you wearing as a waiter?"

"Didn't Ms Hevn tell you I will the other retriever for this mission?"

"Oh, you are the mystery retriever Hevn mentioned. Haha… why didn't Ban-chan and I guessed it was you?"

"Where's that Snake-Bastard?'

"I don't know. He will be posing as one of the girls and he told me he shall see whether he can manage to seduce that guy and bring him to his suite to get the item."

"HE WHAT??"

"Shido… there's no need to shout."

"I apologize. Let me get this right. That Snake Bastard wants to 'seduce' that pervert and get into his suite?"

"That's right. Ban-chan said it's the easiest and most effective method."

"Is he insane or what?"

Ginji was wondering whether he had said anything wrongly as Shido was looking murderous. Luckily, Juubei and Toshiki noticed what had happened and dragged Shido away in order for him to collect himself.

* * *

"Mr Asaki, welcome."

"Looks like the owner finally changed the receptionist. Babe, interested to join me for a drink?"

"I don't drink during office hours. But I thanks for your offer, Mr Asaki."

"Since you are not joining me, is there anyone as beautiful as you to recommend?"

"We have a new girl today. I bet you will be highly interested with her."

"I shall take your word for that babe."

After Mr Asaki went into the club, Kazuki made a face of disgust before slipping away to where Juubei and Toshiki were.

* * *

I heard you have a new girl here?"

"Yes Mr Asaki. She is a real treasure and I already reserved her to serve you tonight."

"Why don't you bring her in now?"

On the cue, a beautiful and sexy lady walked into the private room and stood beside the manager. Mr Asaki nearly drooled seeing the lady. He dismissed the manager and his bodyguards immediately and asked the lady to sit beside him.

"Babe, what's your name?"

"It's not fun for me to tell you. Why don't we play some guessing games and if I lost, I will tell you my name?"

"Sure. In case you don't know, I never lost a game before. Whenever you lost a game, you will have to drink up. Will that be okay with you, beautiful?"

After rounds of games, Mr Asaki ordered another batch of drinks as they had finished the previous order and none of them were drunk.

"So… your name is Ban… that's a very male name."

"Well... it's a long and boring story how I got that name."

Ban moved closer to Mr Asaki and moved his legs on top of Mr Asaki's tights before placing his hands around the latter's neck. Seeing that Mr Asaki shifted Ban to sit on his lap and placed one of his hands behind Ban's back while the other was moving and touching his tights.

"Do you know you are a sexy thing and I can hardly wait to eat you up?"

"Ah… but you so have to wait… "

"Why do I have to wait babe?"

"… Coz I prefer privacy so I can give you all the pleasure in the world you cannot imagine."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It depends on whether you are interested a not."

"Excuse me, your drinks are here."

Ban glanced up to see the new voice and stoned for a second when he saw that the person was Shido.

If look can kill a person, Ban betted he would be dead on the spot. Shido looked as if he wanted him dead immediately.

"Take it back. We are leaving now. My guard will settle the bill for me. Babe, let's go."

"Give me a minute. I need to get my stuffs."

Mr Asaki pulled Ban into his arms when the latter walked towards the door. He tried to give Ban a kiss however Ban was quick enough to turn his head and Mr Asaki ended up kissing his cheek instead.

'Babe… you smells really good."

"Can't wait can you? I will be right back."

Ban quickly exited from the room followed by Shido. When they were turning into the office, Shido grabbed Ban suddenly and dragged him to the back door without giving the latter a chance to protest.

Upon reaching the back alley, Shido shoved Ban against a wall and held to him tightly before he shouted at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You have yet to answer my question. Don't you know he's a big pervert!?"

"I know. And that's what I'm going to do to get back the item."

"Are you crazy?"

"What's I'm doing is none of your business! I have no issue in protecting myself if that's the problem you are having. Now, let me go."

"What if I don't want to let you do?"

"Don't you dare me to do what I intend to do, MONKEY TRAINER."

"DON'T you dare try me, SNAKE-BASTARD!"

"I dare you!"

Without any words, Shido pulled Ban towards him and kissed him passionately, holding him tightly. Ban felt himself melted into the kiss and could not be bothered with their surroundings and what they had previously intended to do. They finally separated after both are breathless.

Shido loosen his hold on Ban and pulled him into his arms gently. They were both lost again in their own world when a voice interrupted them.

"Guys, I think it's time for you to get back into position. Mr Asaki is getting impatient."

Shido and Ban broke off from their embrace to find Kazuki looking at them and Toshiki and Juubei blocking the back door.

"Snake Bastard, don't do anything reckless."

"I won't. I have to go now."

Shido let go of Ban reluctantly and left with Kazuki to get ready for the next step.

* * *

"Ban-chan, are you sure?"

"Yes. Make sure you standby outside. If you end up in a room with Akabane instead, I will skin you alive."

"I won't."

"Right… as if I failed to notice Akabane sitting in the club the moment you started work."

"I told him not to sabotage us already. Besides, we still have Shido to help us."

"You know I don't like other people to 'help' us and that Monkey Trainer prefer to work alone."

"Just be really careful, promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Babe, do you want to come in?"

"Get yourself ready… I will be making myself comfortable for you."

"Ah… you sure you don't want to join me in the bath tub?"

"Nope… that… will kill the fun."

Ban gave Mr Asaki a seductive smile and pushed him into the bathroom. After making sure Mr Asaki was really in the bath, Ban searched the room as quickly as he could and found the item he was looking for. He was about to sneaked out of the room when Mr Asaki came out from the bathroom. Knowing he needed another route to escape, Ban slipped the thumb drive out of the window Ginji is waiting.

"Babe, enjoying the view?"

"Yes, you have a really good view of the city here."

"I see that you had yet to get yourself ready."

"I prefer people to help me get ready instead of doing alone. It will be so… boring…"

"Haha… why don't we have a drink first?"

Mr Asaki passed the glass of red wine to Ban before taking a sip himself. Presuming that there was nothing wrong with the drink, Ban took a sip as well. It took not long for him to feel something was not right.

"What did you put into the wine?"

"Babe… I thought you will be extra careful since you are a professional. That bastard Kotya thinks he can lure me into his trap by using a beauty? Haha... he thinks too lightly of me. But of course… you are indeed someone not to be missed."

"Bastard… … "

"Babe… tells you what, give me back the thumb drive and I will be extra gentle with you."

"Get away … from me…"

Mr Asaki lifted Ban and threw him onto the bed before climbing onto of the latter. Ban tried to push him away but he was getting weaker by the minute.

"Babe… with your great body and looks… I bet a lot of guys will be highly interested to get you into bed."

"… GO… AWAY…"

Mr Asaki smiled and held Ban arms above his head. He was about to attack Ban's body when someone kicked him across the room which Mr Asaki fainted immediately from the impact.

"… Shi… do?"

"Ban, are you alright?

Shido lifted Ban into his arms and jumped out of the window and ran to the car the others were in. They drove away as fast as they could and only slowing down after speeding for a distance.

"Ban-chan… are you alright?"

"… Did you get the item?"

"Yup."

"… Good… "

"Ginji, let him rest. He was drugged by that pervert."

"What!? Did anything bad happen to Ban-chan?"

"I think Shido stopped in time didn't you, Shido?"

"Shido, is Kazu- chan right?"

"… Yes… "

"Let's all rest for awhile as it's still a distance to Honky Tonky."

Everyone knew that Shido wanted some moments of silence with Ban thus they decided to listen to Kazuki's suggestion. Shido made sure no one was looking at his way and pecked a light kiss on Ban's forehead… …

**To be continued… … **


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

A/N: Hi!!!! I'm not dead!!!!! I'm really sorry for the long wait but I was (am to be exact) with work!!! It's hell here especially I have a back-stabber in my office soi have to be really "hardworking". Anyway... I know this is a short chapter but I will try to upload something involving in Kazuki next week soon~~~~ Thank you for reading and PLEASE remember to review!!!!!!**

* * *

**Choices & Decisions**

Disclaimer: I wish I own it… … Nah… not mine

_**Chapter 6:**_

Juubei quietly crawled out of the massive bed occupied by himself, Toshiki and Kazuki. It was still quite strange for him to see Kazuki's new body even though both Toshiki and he were very familiar with it. They both knew which were the areas that Kazuki was sensitive to, craved to be touch at and most comfortable with it.

As he leaned down to peck a kiss on Kazuki's forehead, Toshiki woke up at the same time.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get some breakfast for all of us. You know how Kazuki always get hungry after a night like last. And I think we both really tired him out."

"Guess you are right. Give me a minute, I shall go with you."

After saying so, Toshiki too pecked a kiss lightly on Kazuki's forehead and went to wash himself up.

Before the protectors left the house, Juubei wrote a note to let Kazuki knew where they went in case he woke up earlier than they expected.

* * *

"Both of you took very long to come back. I'm super hungry. What did you get?"

Kazuki went through the bags both his protectors were holding before any of them could answer his questions.

"We figured that we should have a quiet night together so we went to the supermarket to get ingredients for tonight."

"I am craving for pasta."

"That's what we thought. So we brought quite a number of stuffs, oh and we got dessert as well."

"That sounds very appetizing. By the way, while both of you were gone, Ginji called. He wanted us to 'babysit' Midou while he can go out with Dr Jackal and Midou refused to be a gooseberry. Since pervert Mr Asaki seems to finally tracked Midou down, it supposes to be very dangerous for Midou to be left alone especially his snake bite is gone."

"Well, I'm guessing you are not in a rush to babysit him?"

"I just called Shido, he's going."

"And how do you managed to convince him? He seems to avoid Midou since the other time."

"Oh… heehee… I just told him Midou got hurt and Ginji had to go away with Dr Jackal and there's no one to take care of him plus that pervert Mr Asaki has found Midou whereabouts."

"That's very cheeky of you."

"I am just giving both of them a push. After the 2 public displayed of affections we all witnessed, I think these 2 deserved each other. And it will be cute to see Shido finally able to tame Midou. It's like the owner charming his own snake. And all I said is true. That pervert did track Midou down, he lost his snake bite which may as well equals to his injuries and Ginji will not be around. I just rephrase them to make it sound much serious."

"Don't let any of them hear what you just said, especially Midou."

"Well… let's have some fun after breakfast."

"Fun as in?"

"Toshiki, you are not thinking out sex are you? Haha… I mean let's go and do something to entertain ourselves. I don't think sex is not fun but I'm still sore from last night. Heehee…"

Kazuki leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on both his protectors' lips before walking away leaving them both blushing deeply.

* * *

"Ban-chan, Kazu-chan will be here to 'accompany' you."

"I need not anyone. And don't you dare bluff me. I know they are here to 'babysit' me. I can take care of myself."

"Not in this condition. Ban-chan, you know I am worried for you, don't you? If you insist to stay in the apartment yourself, I shall not go for the trip."

"Right, am risk me getting murdered by your beloved Akabane. Thanks but I decline the offer. I still treasure my life although it's total chaos now."

"So you going to be good and don't argue with what I arranged. There's the doorbell. Either Akabane has arrived or your babysitter. And Ban-chan?"

"WHAT?"

"Sit properly."

Ban glared at Ginji who had went to open the door but he still sat as properly as he could manage on the sofa. He was getting this strange impression that Ginji is behaving like a worried parent and he was like his teenager daughter.

"Shido! What's brought you here?"

Upon hearing the name, Ban stood up from the sofa in shock. Shido took a glance at Ban before answering Ginji.

"Kazuki asked me to come over while you are away."

"Oh… Kazu-chan can't make it? It's okay, but promise you don't fight with Ban-chan or make him upset."

"I promise."

"Oie! Both of you! Don't make it sound like a fatherly talk. Or go somewhere I cannot hear."

At the moment, a smooth voice spoke behind Shido which made him jumped.

"Ah… if Ginji dear is your father, won't that make me your other father, Midou. I do want a daughter but your temper is way too nasty for my liking. However, if my little sweetheart wants, I will try to adapt to you."

Ban felt as if he could burst into flames any moment. He tried to keep his cool while squeezing the words out of his mouth.

"Ginji and Akabane, if you two don't mind, get out of my sight right at this moment before I do anything crazy."

"Ban-chan, don't be angry. I will get out now. You take care of yourself okay? And Shido, take really good care of Ban-chan. You can use my bedroom during the nights."

"Nights?"

"Oh… Ginji dear, did you forgotten to inform Midou and Mr Shido we will be away for about a week?"

Ginji looked at the others sheepish and grinned.

"I'm sorry. I forgot! But I guess there should not be any issues. And while I'm about, Ban-chan, Shido, don't fight."

Ban and Shido turned to look at each other with the same thought in their mind.

_'OH NO!'_

* * *

After Akabane and Ginji left the apartment and making their way down the stairs, Akabane looked at Ginji with a sly smile which sent chili down the latter's spine.

"… Yes?"

"I doubt they will fight."

"Really?"

"My guess will be something even much more interesting will happened."

"Huh?"

Akabane smiled again leaving a very confused Ginji tagging behind him.

* * *

"So… what do you want to do?"

"Anything except playing staring game with you."

"I didn't play any staring game with you."

"You did. Ever since you walked into the apartment, you have been doing nothing except staring at me. Do you have a problem with me, Monkey Trainer? It's not me who asked you to be here and stuck with me. You may get out of here anytime you want!"

"Do you always start ranting when you are nervous?"

"What craps are you talking about? I did not rant anything."

"You just did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I DID NOT!"

"Fine, whatever you say. But you DID."

"FINE! If you are only here to piss me off. You succeed."

"Well, I'm not to piss you off but it is fun to see your screw into anger. But I have other plans."

"Plans?"

"We have all week. You will find out."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Good. I prefer to give you surprises."

"I doubt your 'surprises' will be as good as your… … "

"My what?"

"Brain."

"Oh."

"What? You are a pervert."

"I did not even mention anything. Are you thinking of somewhere else, pervert?"

"Am not."

"Sure. Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Let's go and get some food."

"Either I'm going insane or you are. We can actually talk without fighting for the past 10minutes."

"It's you who always start the fight."

"Hello, aren't you the one who make sure every single person, animals and all living creatures in the planet know you hate me to the core first? I'm just returning the favor."

"Hmmm…. Let's go and eat."

"Aren't going to shoot back?"

"Next time. Aren't you hungry? Let's go now."

Ban looked at Shido suspiciously however the latter simply smiled back, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house which caused Ban to blush slightly when he felt the warmth of the breast master.

**TBC… …**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU~~~~~ *Free mint cookies up for grabs for all reviewers!!!!***


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well... I'm back after missing for 2 weeks. Been really busy. Those who know me should remember I'm doing a full time job and doing my part time degree. And right now, the backstabber in my office is on long MC and long leave after her MC cleared. So... i apologize for any delay as I am working my ass off thanks to her. Anyway, here's the chapter although it's a really short one. More Kauzki in action next chapter. Please R&R and ENJOY reading!

* * *

Choices & Decisions

Disclaimer: Someone owns it… … Nah… not mine

_**Chapter 7:**_

Two days passed and Ban was quite surprised to find that he could actually stay in the same room with the Beast Master without having the constant urge to kill him. It was actually quite nice of Shido to keep him 'entertain' whenever either felt that everything is too quiet.

Ban was amused to learn that Shido is actually an attentive and caring guy beneath the tough, irritating appearance. At times, he even found himself blushing and his heart skipped a beat faster when Shido was really nice to him.

"Snake Bastard, how long are you going to sleep in? It's already mid afternoon."

"I'm up, you may come in."

"Are you dressed?"

"No."

Grinning outside the bedroom door, Shido walked into the room without asking further questions as he knew fully well that Ban was just trying to piss him off. He smiled to Ban who was sitting on the bed with a book, glaring at him.

"I thought I said I'm not dressed."

"But I know you are."

"If you know, why do you need to ask?"

"Just in case."

"What if I'm really not dressed?'

"You will ask me to go away instead of inviting me in unless you do want me to see you naked."

"Pervert."

"Haha… since you are up and fully dressed, let's go out."

"To where? It's about to rain soon."

"Lunch?"

"Nope. Let's stay indoors. I don't feel like going out."

"You want to order in?"

"Actually, I want to eat the soba from the store down the road, beside the cake shop, opposite the flower shop."

"But you don't want to go out."

"Yes… So… will you be nice and buy back for me?"

"Give me a reason why should I buy back for you?"

"Because you are my babysitter and I'm too lazy."

"What if I don't want to do it?"

"I shall starve to death or I will force you to get it for me or maybe, you can get your dog to buy it for you."

"That will be animal abuse and I don't think the owner will take my dog seriously."

"Well, that's up to you. No way am I going to get out of the house."

"Fine, I shall get the food for you on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Get the laundry done."

"I normally only wash them after a week."

"No way are you going to wait till a week. Get the laundry done and I will get your soba."

"Fine."

"Looks like someone being really obedient."

"Coz I'm too lazy to argue with you. I'm starving. Can you get your ass out and buy the food?"

"Sure, only after you start doing the laundry."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

"Bastard."

"I heard you."

Reluctantly, Ban got off his bed and moved to the bathroom and dumped all the clothing into the washing machine and pressed the start button after pouring in half a box of detergent powder before turning to face Shido was grinning like a cat that just successfully stolen a fish without anyone realizing.

"Happy?"

"Very. Make sure you hang all the clothes after they are done. Since you are being so obedient, I shall consider getting you the banana chocolate crepe you seem to love so much. Make sure you stay at home and don't leave the apartment till I'm back."

"… … Monkey trainer, get your ass out now."

Laughing, Shido went out of the house after making sure Ban went back to the bedroom to continue reading his book.

Throughout the past two days they were together, Shido realized Ban has a deep passion for reading. If they were not 'entertaining' each other as what Ban called it, he will find the Snake Bastard cooped up in his room reading some book.

Shido was satisfied with it as he can ensure Ban is safe. Kazuki had confirmed with him few days again that pervert Asaki had successfully tracked down Ban thanks to Hevn and to make things worse, Ban had lost his snake bite due to the transformation. Therefore, Shido had to be alert at all times nothing strange is happening near them.

If there was a need for both to separate for awhile, Shido would asked the animals in the area to help him keep a lookout for Ban and informed him if anything was amiss.

* * *

"Stupid Monkey trainer, he better buy me that crepe or else I will tear him apart for making me to do the laundry."

Ban was hanging the clothes and mumbling to himself when the doorbell rang. Wondering how Shido made it back so soon, Ban opened the door and was shocked to find an unexpected and unwelcome person standing at the doorstep.

"Hi Babe, did you miss me?"

* * *

"Kazuki, do you think it's a good idea to spy on Midou and Shido?"

"Well, Akabane called me the other day and mentioned something about chemistry happening between the two of them. Well… I mean all of us saw the kisses they both shared but we don't really know how much they progress. Being a 'concern' friend for Shido, I think we should pay more attention to both of them in case they got into a fight again."

"My concern friend, so how is the spying progressing?"

Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki turned their head and found the Beast Master standing directly behind them. It was kind of strange as they were in a small café and Shido, with his built, looked kind of out of place.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Kazuki, don't you dare try to change the topic."

"I am asking a fact. And what brings you to this café? You don't look like a café person to me."

"This café sells banana chocolate crepe."

"I don't recall you being a dessert person."

"It's not for me."

"Oh… heehee… so you are getting for Midou. Looks like both of you progress quite smoothly without any external help."

Shido just smiled at his friend who returned the smile and a pat on his shoulder.

Ever since they knew each other, Kazuki had always felt Shido is a lonely person. It seems like he was always alone with only his animals for accompany. Although Madoka seems brighten Shido's life slightly, but nothing compared to Ban who made Shido more human.

After realizing his friend had fallen for Ban, Kazuki swore to help both of them get together for the sake of his friends. It was like pulling two lonely souls who actually need each other and never noticed the other is around them constantly.

"I have to get back. Can't leave him alone for too long."

Before Kazuki could reply, someone threw a smoked bomb into the café causing all of them to seek for escape. Juubei and Toshiki tried to grab hold of Kazuki but both could not find him.

"Juubei, Toshiki!"

Noticing the urgency of Kazuki's tone, both guys tried to make it to Kazuki and before they could do anything, they saw an unconscious Kazuki carried away by some guys who they recognized were the subordinates of that pervert Asaki.

They tried to give chase but it was too late. Shido, who witnessed what happened, ran as quickly as he could back to the apartment praying nothing happened to Ban yet.

However, Shido was still too late. Ban was gone.

**TBC… … **

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!!! THANK YOU!!! *A basket of chcoclate mint cookies waiting to be collected by any reviewers* **


End file.
